


Sui Generis

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: The world changed when they came and it's up to a group of young people to stand up and fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this story a long time ago (for a different fandom, too!) but I just saw it again and said "why not turn this into a baeksoo thing" so here it is!
> 
> Send me comments and suggestions either here or on twitter (@baekdo_universe) 
> 
> Thank you!!!!

_“Another sighting of Balks are reported in Sections 23 and 24. Please stay indoors until the Absolutes have cleared the area. Thank you for your cooperation. For the glory of The Sui Generis.”_

The girl’s voice from the television filled the quiet room of Do Kyungsoo. The news caught his attention a bit since he lives in Section 23. The Balks, or rather the people who defies the law, have been wild on the news lately. It was quite weird since the Balks were only seen on the Outskirts far from the Sections but if there were, it was rare. Nowadays, they say the Balks were coming here because they don’t have much at the Outskirts to feed themselves so they go to the Sections to steal or something closely related to that.

 

It’s the year 64 after the Great Birth and a lot has changed. The view outside is still the same, as Kyungsoo remembered it because he was born after that time. The night sky filled with artificial lights of different colors. The ‘stars’ that can be seen on pictures in his History textbooks are no longer visible because of the brightness of the streets. There are no green objects called ‘trees’ and ‘birds’ are so rare that you can only find them in zoos. Probably the most intriguing change in the world is that a new line of human beings appeared. The Sui Generis. Each and everyone has a special Ability that makes them standout from others. There are still those left without those kinds of abilities. They are called The Ordinary. As far as Kyungsoo knows, the Supremes made the law that brings peace among the Sui Generis and Ordinary. Of course, there are people who are in charge of seeing these laws take effect. The Absolutes. Kyungsoo has heard rumors that the Absolutes were not really keeping peace but they are doing the opposite which explains the existence of Balks. But Kyungsoo just dismisses those kinds of rumors because he’s content being like any other ordinary kid, free of those fishy stuff and whatnots, thank you very much.

 

Kyungsoo had just finished his dinner when his phone vibrated.

 

_‘Yah, Kyungsoo, can I please borrow your notes in Ability Control? I don’t even know a shit about that Ability Control since I got nothing to control haha. TEACH ME TT TT TT Thanks, bro!’_

 

His best friend Park Jaehyuk just texted him asking for his notes. Kyungsoo did not hesitate to roll his eyes before replying.

 

_‘Sure, asshole. Be there in five.’_

 

Kyungsoo puts on some decent clothes and grabs his notes and phone before leaving his apartment. It sure is a chilly night. _Damn, Jaehyuk owes me free lunch this week for this_ , Kyungsoo thought. He pulls in his hoody more in an attempt to lessen the cold. It wasn’t effective.

 

Kyungsoo turns to the street where Jaehyuk lives and he feels something is wrong. There were two big black vans parked in front of their house. Kyungsoo’s senses heightened as he ran towards Jaehyuk’s house. He checked the surroundings. His ears picked up Jaehyuk’s older sister’s scream. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he dashed towards the direction of the scream.

 

“Jaehyuk! Run!” Jaehyuk’s sister yelled and seconds later, Kyungsoo sees a distraught Jaehyuk, his hands covering his ears, tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks. Kyungsoo ran towards Jaehyuk’s side.

 

“Jaehyuk, what’s happening?” Kyungsoo asks frantically, heart hammering in his chest, for he knows their lives are in danger. He was closer to Jaehyuk now and he noticed the blood on his best friend’s clothes and hands. “What happened?” Kyungsoo repeats but Jaehyuk just shakes his head. Behind them, Jaehyuk’s sister crawls out of the dark, a lamp post illuminating her face. Kyungsoo almost screamed at the sight of her covered in blood, staring at them with dead eyes.

 

The sound of footsteps almost made Jaehyuk stop breathing. “Well, little boy, nowhere left to run? It’s okay, you’ll be out of your misery once I’m done with you, useless Ordinary.” a cold voice said. Jaehyuk then let out a loud sob. Kyungsoo slowly turns around to see a guy with a weird smile and a red suit. The next thing Kyungsoo knows is that he and Jaehyuk were caught in sharp strings that came out of the stranger’s hands and Absolutes are now surrounding them.

 

“Who... Who are you?” Kyungsoo finds himself asking in a small voice. The stranger smirked with malice. The heels on his shoes clicked against the concrete floor with every step he took towards Kyungsoo.

 

“Ahh, they call me the Puppeteer. I’m a second rank Absolute, making sure that the law is obeyed.” the Puppeteer says. “You know, students like you really don’t see the world. You live in this perfect bubble of lies. In every speech you see, in books and in television, you can hear it always: For The Glory of The Sui Generis. You think it’s for nothing? We are the new line. This world’s future. So I am asked to take the garbage to where they belong.” And with that, strings shoot from his hands through Jaehyuk’s heart. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in horror and disbelief.

 

His best friend is killed by the Absolutes.

 

-

 

_“Oy, new kid, hello. My name is Park Jaehyuk. Can I sit beside you?” a boy with a warm smile asked Do Kyungsoo in the playground. It was the first time someone breathed a word to Kyungsoo in his first day in a school. He’s from an orphanage so maybe it’s the reason why others won’t talk to him but this Park Jaehyun doesn’t mind at all. He even gave him a piece of his bread and an offer of friendship. For the first time in a long time, Kyungsoo felt happy._

 

-

 

“Jae...hyuk...no..” Kyungsoo whispers as he lets the scene in front of him sink in his brain. He turned towards the Puppeteer. “You’re going to pay for this!” Kyungsoo yells and the glint in his eyes made the Puppeteer smile sadistically. Kyungsoo stared at the Puppeteer and started using his Ability. Moments later, he managed to free himself from the strings. No time to be afraid of using it anymore. Kyungsoo is keen on making this Puppeteer fall to the ground. The Absolutes under the Puppeteer’s command aimed their guns powered by their Abilities at Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

_“Kyungsooooo!” Jaehyuk practically shouts in the school hallway as he ran towards Kyungsoo. He hugged his friend tightly. “Happy Birthday!” he greets after letting go. Kyungsoo stares at him hard. “What? Is it bad to greet you today?” Jaehyuk pouts like a kid even though they were already in high school._

_“No... It’s just.... Thanks.” Kyungsoo smiles and Jaehyuk mirrors him. That day, Kyungsoo thinks again for the hundredth time that a pathetic human being can have a best friend._

 

-

 

“Huh, a Sui Generis with a really rare and dangerous Ability. Well, I’ll give you a choice then. Walk away free and never bother us again or continue your stupid retaliation and die? Your choice.” the Puppeteer asked although it’s evident he’s having a hard time to breath.

 

-

 

_“Jaehyuk. Why did you choose to be friends with me?” Kyungsoo asks as they sit inside the library, studying for the finals._

_“What’s with the melodramatic tone? You sound old, man. Cheer up.” Jaehyuk chuckles. “But if you really want to know, maybe it’s because I got this urge to protect you, you know? As weird as that may sound because they all treat you as an outcast just because you came from an orphanage. You’re still human, like me. Sui Generis or not, from an orphanage or not.”_

_“Thanks, Jaehyuk.”_

_“And besides, you’re a nerd. Who would I ask for homeworks if I did not befriend you, right?”_

_“I take everything back, asshole.”_

 

-

 

With fire in his eyes, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and attacked the Puppeteer. “Well, game over for you.” the Puppeteer smirks as he managed to get the strings back at Kyungsoo’s hands but a blinding light made it fade away. Gunshots were fired but it wasn’t aimed at Kyungsoo anymore.

 

“Yahoo~” a guy’s voice shouts but Kyungsoo couldn’t see him until he was in front of his face with a sly smile with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He smiled widely at him and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go!” he says and Kyungsoo stood up and followed him.

 

The place cleared out and it turns out, a group of three people including the boy who grabbed him were standing in front of him. Jaehyuk’s body is already beside him and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what exactly happened in a minute. “Do what you do best, Jongin.” the man in the middle ordered to a boy who looks like he’d rather sleep than be there. Kyungsoo watched as this Jongin walked casually towards the enemies. The Absolutes aimed their guns at him, ready to fire at the Puppeteer’s orders.

 

“Guess who wants to die early! Come at me boy!” the Puppeteer screeched as he released his strings, aiming at the boy called Jongin.

 

“Sorry, but I’m not the one dying tonight.” Jongin says and the Absolutes including the Puppeteer fell down in great despair in their faces like they were in so much pain. Kyungsoo felt scared for a moment. Jongin then pulled out a knife and started attacking. Kyungsoo sat there in shock at how much blood filled the street where Jaehyuk’s house stood.

 

Jongin’s eyes were not like before, Kyungsoo quickly noted. He closed his eyes and held out his hands towards the Puppeteer. Kyungsoo watched as the Puppeteer dropped on his knees. His face is somehow pleading, his hands covering his ears and there’s nothing but white in those previously dark eyes.

 

A scream of agony, then nothing. The Puppeteer is lying on the cold, hard floor, dead.

 

“Chanyeol, a group of reinforcements will be here in fifty three seconds. We better go now.” the boy with them says, in a serious tone rather than the playful sound earlier.

 

“Ah, then we shall go now.” Chanyeol replies with a nod then he turns to Kyungsoo. “Are you coming with us?”

 

“What..? B-but I..” Kyungsoo stutters and glances at his best friend’s lifeless body. “I can’t leave him...” he cries, for the first time that night. He cried because he lost the only person who cared enough to offer friendship. He cried because now he’s got nowhere to go. He cried because he’s got no idea what to do. He cried because he’s alone now.

 

Kyungsoo cried because he is scared.

 

“Thirty two seconds, Chanyeol.” the boy reminded again.

 

“Come with us or stay and let the Absolutes kill you. Those are your choices.” Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo looks at him and sobs like the kid he always was. He’s weak.

 

“Twenty seven.”

 

Chanyeol knelt down in front of Kyungsoo with a kind smile. “Come with us and you’ll have a chance to be strong enough to change the cruelty of the world we live in.”

 

Those words made Kyungsoo stand up, almost losing his balance. He wipes his tears and looked at Chanyeol with pleading eyes. Chanyeol nods.

 

The four of them escaped eleven seconds before the reinforcements came.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo stares on the unfamiliar ceiling. It’s been hours since the attack and his eyes still sting from crying so hard. Just then a knock came from the door to his room. A girl popped his head behind the door. “Ah, you’re awake.” she says and lets herself inside.

 

Kyungsoo tries to stand up but his aching head stopped him. “I would stop moving if I were you. I’m Jung Minyeong by the way. What about you? What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

 

“You look scared of me.” Minyeong laughs like the world is still happy and nothing’s wrong. Kyungsoo wants to cry. “I’m an Ordinary if you’re wondering. I know you’ve heard about us everywhere. Our ‘group’ is labeled as Balks. I don’t even know where that came from.” Minyeong added the last sentence as an afterthought.

 

“Balks?” Kyungsoo asks again just to confirm he heard it right.

 

“Yup. But hey, we don’t do those things just because we want to. From what I’ve heard from Chanyeol you know exactly why we are doing this.”

 

Kyungsoo’s thoughts came back to last night.

 

“Don’t worry. Aside from us being, well, skilled assassins or whatever you wanna call it, we’re really kind. Promise.” Minyeong smiles and touches the umbrella she’s been with since she entered Kyungsoo’s room. “Rest for a bit more, Kyungsoo. I’ll introduce my family later.”

 

And with that, Minyeong leaves and Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

 

-

 

_“Wha- what is this?” Kyungsoo freaks out as he dropped down to the floor._

_“Soo? What’s wrong?”_

_“I can feel your heart beating.” Kyungsoo cries as he was hugged by his sister._

_“Yah, don’t cry. Of course you can feel it. I’m near you aren’t I?” Kyungsoo’s foster sister said._

_“I can also hear mom’s.” Kyungsoo whispered after a minute of tears._

_“But mom is upstairs... In her room.”_

_“Exactly, Noona.”_

 

-

 

Kyungsoo woke up feeling a bit better and his eyes were less puffy than earlier. He once again stared on the ceiling until he realized he wasn’t alone like before. “Ah, you’re awake.” A man greets with a smile as warm as the sun. He was sitting on a chair in front of a small table inside his room. He was also examining the clearly withered flower on a vase on the table. Kyungsoo just grunts in response and he mentally kicks himself because really? He can do a better response than that. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the guy.

 

“My name is Byun Baekhyun. The Absolutes gave me a nickname though. I feel slightly uncomfortable with it but it’s quite okay. They call me Psycho. Minyeong said it might be because of my scary eyes. Are my eyes scary?” This Byun Baekhyun asks earnestly.

 

“Ummm not really.... Wait you’re the Psycho?” Kyungsoo says, eyes widening as realization sinks in that this Baekhyun in front of him are on the top five priority on the Absolute’s wanted list. In fact, he sits on the top spot.

 

“Uhh, yep. That’s what they call me.” Baekhyun’s voice was so casual that Kyungsoo thinks it was all a big joke.

 

“You’re quite famous among the Absolutes. I thought you were older, you know. Being a really super skilled rebel or something like that” Kyungsoo remarks and Baekhyun laughs.

 

“I’ve heard. I’m just twenty-one years old, though.” Baekhyun replies. “Well, Minyeong already told me your name, Do Kyungsoo and we’ve already collected data about you, I hope you don’t mind.” Baekhyun informs him, frowning when a petal fell when he touched the flower.

 

Kyungsoo focused his eyes outside the small window beside his bed. The buildings outside look abandoned, like they were burned. He doesn't even want to ask Baekhyun what happened to the place they were at. He doesn't have a doubt they were at the Outskirts. To those who were at the Sections, this place is sort of a myth where problematic people came from. The higher people tells them that people here were poor and dangerous so people like Kyungsoo would stay away from the place. But now, Kyungsoo isn't quite sure that that was the reason the Absolutes want them to keep their feet right where they are.

 

“If you don't mind me asking.... Are you a Sui Generis?” Kyungsoo asks nervously.

Baekhyun looks at him with the eyes that probably earned him his 'nickname'. Kyungsoo was about to run for his life but his body won't move. “If you're asking if I have an Ability, then yes.” Baekhyun informs him. “I’ll meet you outside the room whenever you’re ready to meet my friends here.” Baekhyun says, standing up.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says, looking down at his hands and playing with it.

“Oh, and Kyungsoo?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t force yourself to smile when you don’t want to smile. It hurts more when you act like you’re okay when you’re not.” and with those words, Baekhyun left the room leaving Kyungsoo to digest his words and sob his heart out.

-

Baekhyun is indeed waiting outside his room, leaning against the wall, hands on his pocket and Kyungsoo thinks he looks so cool like that. “Well, are you ready?” Baekhyun asks again. Kyungsoo nodded. They both walked along the hallway towards a sort of living room only dirtier and less suitable for visitors. The couch looks like it's been there, uncleaned, for a decade, but the people sitting on it looked comfortable lying there. There is also a working television and the afternoon drama shows are on. Kyungsoo can see that the only ones enjoying the show was Minyeong and the guy he saw last night.

“Oh! Kyungsoo!” Minyeong smiles as she greets Kyungsoo with a huge grin and waving hands.

“Ah, kid you’re already awake.” the guy from last night smiles kindly.

“I... My name is Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you all.” Kyungsoo stiffly introduces himself in front of the people there. Baekhyun wraps an arm around him and Kyungsoo looks up. Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something but a voice beat him to it.

“I wanted to visit you in your room but Baekhyunnie won't let me.” the boy whom he met last night says. “My name is Zhang Yixing.”

“Oh Sehun. You can call me Sehun.” Another guy says and he turns away back to his phone to play some beats through his headphone.

“You probably know me already from last night... My name is Kim Jongin.” a voice said from the far side of the room. Kyungsoo remembers the guy's 'innocent' eyes alright.

Kyungsoo gives them a small smile. Kyungsoo felt relieved that they returned that smile.

“They're not that bad, huh?” Baekhyun asks from beside him and he noticed that Baekhyun's arm is still around him. He wouldn't lie that he felt embarrassed and a little bit scared with Baekhyun so close to him.

“Not what I expected at all.” Kyungsoo nods and he was kinda glad Minyeong caught Baekhyun's attention or else he would get the embarrassment of the day if Baekhyun sees his reddening face when the older man smiled at him.

“Baekhyun, let me introduce him to the others at the temporary training room. I promised to introduce everyone to Kyungsoo earlier.” Minyeong asks Baekhyun and the man nodded.

“Sure. Take care of him and maybe let him see how we train and get a little warm up, yeah?” Baekhyun replied and Kyungsoo was slightly in fear of the meaning behind those two's smiles.

-

Kyungsoo walked down the creaky stairs and he was so scared because Minyeong is skipping down the stairs like there's no possibility that the stairs might give out any minute.

“Minyeong-ah, please be careful” Kyungsoo says and the girl laughed at him.

“I've been in more risky situations than this, trust me. Don't worry about me too much.” Minyeong smiles but she slowed down anyways. “So, what do you think of my family so far?”

“They're weird but nice. I never thought Baekhyun-ssi is the ‘Psycho’. He's quite famous.” Kyungsoo replies.

“He doesn't like that name. And yes, they are weird but nice. Jongdae, Sehun, and Jongin are all Sui Generis. The only people who doesn't have any Ability is Chanyeol and I.” Minyeong explains as they walk slowly towards their destination. “Each of us have different stories to tell. If you stick around, you might know some of them.”

“I... I see.” Kyungsoo replies. They stopped in front of an entrance.

“And we're here.” Minyeong announces as she opened the door. The room was huge with different kinds of weapons, but most of them are guns identical to what the Absolutes use. Kyungsoo wonders how did they manage to get all those weapons.

“We got all of these whenever we do our missions.” Minyeong explains as if she read what's inside Kyungsoo's brain. Of course, that's where they got it all.

“They're plenty.” Kyungsoo remarks.

“Of course.” Of course.

After passing through shelves of weaponry, they found three people: two fighting over something and one watching them fondly.

“Oh, you must be Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you.” a guy with a kind smile says after noticing them and shifting his attention from his friends' banter, approaching where Kyungsoo is standing. “My name is Kim Minseok.”

“And I am Kim Jongdae.” a boy huffed but he grins anyway as he turns to Kyungsoo.

“My name is Park Chanyeol. We’ve met, yeah?” the last man says and Kyungsoo did remember him.

“So,” Minseok drags their attention towards him. “I'd like to welcome you here with us, Kyungsoo-ssi. You must have been informed on who we are and what we do. Now, let me ask you, do you want to get stronger?”

There it is. The question. “Yes.” Kyungsoo replies with determination. The three men in front of him and Minyeong nods.

“Then we shall get you going, yeah? ” Jongdae asks.

“Well, I'll leave him to you.” Minyeong waves her hands and slams the door.

-

“So, you're stuck with me for now.” Chanyeol says. “Just call me Chanyeol or that shitty name they came up with, 'Loey'. Honestly, don’t they have a wider imagination? Loey? Really?”

“I'll call you Chanyeol then.” Kyungsoo tells him afraid to use the 'shitty name' because he _knows_ what this man is capable of. Like the ‘Psycho’, he heard a lot of news about this 'Loey'.

“I'm an Ordinary that's why I can't really do much but learn how to use these babies.” Chanyeol points at a collection of guns of different sizes.

“And I'm guessing you're pretty good at using them.” Kyungsoo remarks and Chanyeol smirks.

“What 'pretty good'? I'm fucking amazing at using them.” Chanyeol tells him.

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol grabbed a gun. He punched a few buttons by the entrance into a simulation room before stepping into it. Kyungsoo stayed outside the room and watched what's happening inside through a small monitor. Kyungsoo watched in awe, his mouth hanging open. There were at least twenty holographic men attacking Chanyeol but he shot them all.

Perfectly.

Without a miss.

On the head.

“That was... That was amazing!” Kyungsoo blurts out before he can even stop himself.

“Well, I'm glad that I impressed you. Besides, I'll teach you on how to handle guns. It'll be laughable if I can't convince you that I'm good enough, right?” Chanyeol says.

“You were really good. I... Would you really teach me?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I already told you I will right? Here hold this.” Chanyeol handed him a gun and it almost fell to Kyungsoo’s feet.

“This is heavy.” Kyungsoo comments but he managed to lift it up though.

“Get used to it. It was too heavy for me too, back when I was just starting to learn how to use a gun.” Chanyeol points out. “Now, follow me and try to shoot a target.” he adds, opening the door of the simulation room once again. Chanyeol sets the room again and this time instead of holographic men, there stood three targets at the far side of the room. Kyungsoo stares at the gun then at the target then at Chanyeol. “Go on then. Aim for the dots on the targets then shoot.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and lifts the gun. He looks through the hologram screen that appeared above the gun. He was surprised for a bit until he figures out that the purpose of the screen is to lock a target. Kyungsoo counts to three inside his head before firing. Smoke filled the room and as it cleared out, Kyungsoo sees that he indeed hit all three targets, although really far from where he should have hit it. Kyungsoo groans and sighs in defeat.

“Don’t get so disheartened. That was good for a first try. ” Chanyeol said.

“Can I try again?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Of course.”

-

“So, how did it go,Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks with smiling eyes and a grin. Kyungsoo is lying on the ground, catching his breath from a non-stop four-hour training with Chanyeol.

“It was okay, I guess. I was shit at it though.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Well, everyone is at their first try. I mean, I almost shot Minseok back then.” Jongdae shares and both of them bursts out laughing.

“I wanna improve.” Kyungsoo says afterwards.

“You will, promise.” Jongdae reassures him and helped Kyungsoo get up.

“Chanyeol told me you're gonna teach me about hand in hand combat?” Kyungsoo asks as he dusts his pants.

“Yes. In fact I'll start now.” Jongdae isn't even finished talking but Kyungsoo is already back on the ground, this time groaning in pain. “Sorry, Kyungsoo but this training would be quite painful.”

“I... Oh my god I can't feel my arms.” Kyungsoo moans while Jongdae laughs at him.

“Like I said, painful.” Jongdae reminds him.

“I don't care. Teach me how to do that.” Kyungsoo says as he got up.

“You sure are one determined guy. Let's start slow first and get used to my attacks, okay?” Jongdae tells Kyungsoo.

“Yes, sir!”

-

Although it comes with great pain, Kyungsoo loved the training with Jongdae and Chanyeol. They were nothing like what he imagined Balks would be. Kyungsoo parted ways with his 'coaches' with a bright smile and a bruised cheek. He was glad. Deep inside him, he always wanted to do something. Back in the day, he used to be quiet, always looked down upon with no one else but Jaehyuk by his side. Jaehyuk once laughed at him when he confessed that he wanted to become someone who's worthy. Jaehyuk told him he doesn't need to do that because anyone who knows him already knows he is worthy.

Kyungsoo's legs gave out by the time he reached the room he slept at earlier. He was so tired but his mind wants some more training. He wants to improve so bad. He wants to avenge his best friend and maybe even save lives of a lot more people.

_“Where are they?!” Kyungsoo shouts as he was dragged by his older sister._

_“Just run as fast as you can, Soo. We can't go back to our house. They want to take you away!” Kyungsoo hears his sister's reply drenched in absolute fear._

_“Why do they want to take me away?” Kyungsoo asks._

_“I don't know!”_

_Kyungsoo hears someone calling out their names but the voice isn't familiar. Kyungsoo hears his sister let out a scared sob as they continued to blindly make their way through the forest they ran into to hide themselves. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand what is happening, what do they need from him._

_Until he heard a loud sound and sees his sister's body thud against the wet, cold forest soil._

A knock from the door got Kyungsoo out of his memory.

“Yixing-hyung asked me to come and get you. Dinner is ready.” the stoic boy named Sehun informs him.

“Ah, sure I'll be right there.” Kyungsoo smiles slightly.

“Okay, see you there then, hyung.” Sehun looks down on the floor. “Just a little bit of advice, Yixing-hyung loves to experiment on food. Do not eat what she gives you. You must pretend you ate it though or else she'll get really upset. Just take the other food that Baekhyun-hyung cooked. His food's the best.” Sehun grins at Kyungsoo, letting out a short chuckle.

“I'll take your advice then.” Kyungsoo replies with a small chuckle.

 

The two went down to the 'dining area' which, just like the 'living room', isn't quite comfy. “Oh, and hyung, don’t tell him what I told you.” Sehun whispers before scampering off beside Jongin. Kyungsoo sits between Minyeong and Jongdae who happily acknowledged him. They all say their gratitude for the food and just like Sehun predicted, Yixing offered him a not-so-edible looking cupcake. Kyungsoo of course accepts it and pretended to eat it. Kyungsoo can feel everyone's eyes on him though like they were already anticipating him to either tell Yixing the truth about the cupcake's taste (which Kyungsoo knows because he took a tiny bite from the food just to make sure Sehun's advice is real and Kyungsoo was glad Sehun warned him) or choke to death. Sehun looks proud of himself though when he caught Kyungsoo’s eyes. On the other hand, Baekhyun's cooking is really really good that Kyungsoo thinks every bite is a step closer to heaven.

 

 

They all finished eating and Kyungsoo learned that they all have schedules on washing the dishes and Sehun groaned like a whiny kid when he remembers it was his turn for the night. Minyeong and Jongin offered to help him but he refused and told them it's okay.

 

 

Kyungsoo then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. “Kyungsoo. Can I talk with you for a moment?” Baekhyun asks him.

 

 

“Uhh, sure hyung.” Kyungsoo agrees and followed Baekhyun. They met Minseok inside the training room.

 

 

“Kyungsoo, I'm so sorry about what I'm about to do.” Baekhyun says before he reached out and touched Kyungsoo’s chest. The younger man falls and is caged in a black dream.

 

 

-

 

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had done it with everyone under this roof but was surprised because he found someone. Someone just like him. Baekhyun stops what he was doing and he turned to Minseok.

 

 

“Hyung he... He's just like me.” Baekhyun says.

 

 

“What do you me-oh.” Minseok's mind filled with understanding the situation. “Would you like me to leave so you can talk to him?”

 

 

“I'd appreciate that, thanks.” Baekhyun answers. He hears Minseok’s footsteps getting farther and as he closed the door, as if on cue, Kyungsoo starts to flinch and open his eyes.

 

 

Kyungsoo stood up too quickly that he felt his head spin a little. “What was that?”

 

 

“Kyungsoo, please tell me your story.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What did you think? Comments are much appreciated and they keep me going! Also, questions are welcome. You can ask me at the comments or on twitter (@baekdo_universe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I apologize for being inactive here T^T school is really taking up most of my time!!!! But since Christmas break is coming soon I hope to update this and Covered in Stars soon huhuhu thank you for your patience!

_Eunji sat on the edge of the bed, caressing the face of her newborn son that's still red from crying. She cradles the fragile bundle on her delicate arms, singing. Her salty tears flowed down her cheeks to her chin and it reached the little boy's forehead._

_“Stay strong, my little Kyungsoo. I'll always protect you whatever happens. Your father and I will be there for you.” she whispers. The sound of a battlefield resounded through the thin walls where Eunji and her son were hiding. She was beyond scared for her family's life is on the line. Her lover is outside, trying to fend off the Absolutes who were keen on ending their breaths. Eunji knows for a fact that her being an Ordinary who married a Sui Generis would cause a big problem. Eunji cannot understand what do the Absolutes or the Supremes can get when they actually killed every Ordinary. It's downright unfair. The world is so unfair to bring such a disaster to her, to her family. She never once thought that love could destroy itself._

_Eunji cries as her son stops crying and smiles at her kindly. She marvels at how beautiful a child's innocence to the world is, ignorant of the bloodshed happening at the same moment. Eunji lets her finger trail on her son's forehead down to his nose. Little Kyungsoo giggles, his eyes shone brightly not like the sun but similar to the stars in a dark sky. It was so pure and Eunji was glad that she could at least see that before everything ends._

_A sudden thought came to Eunji. She got up on her feet a_ _nd tried to locate a notebook she kept hidden from prying eyes. It contains everything she knows and what she wants other people to know. After securing it, she_ _carefully made her way outside their room, down the stairs, towards the back door. She was thankful that no one was there, although the sight of their house in disarray is not a sign of celebration. As she got out, there is only one thought in her mind: Don't let Kyungsoo's smile fade away._

_Eunji sobbed as she tries to find something, just something, to save her little boy. She tries not to look back when she hears a strangled scream of Kyungsoo's father, Minjoon._

_Eunji almost lost all hope until she sees a glimpse of a little girl hiding behind a shrub behind their backyard. The girl stared at them with tears._

_“What’s your name, dear one?” Eunji managed to ask after a beat._

_“Yana.” the girl replied quietly._

_“That’s a beautiful name. My name is Eunji and this is Kyungsoo.” Eunji says, forcing a small smile._

_“He's tiny.” Yana comments._

_“He is, isn't he?” Eunji agrees with a slight chuckle. “He's still tiny and young. He needs to be protected but I think I won't be able to do that any longer.”_

_“Why? Aren't you his mother?” Yana asks and Eunji brings out a small, sad smile._

_“Yana, sometimes even though you really want to do something for others you can't make it happen. I want to be by Kyungsoo’s side as he grows up, as he lets out his first word, take his first steps, tells me stories about where he went with his friends... But I know it...it won't happen. Yana, the world can sometimes be cruel and it chose to be cruel to me and my family.” Eunji tells the little girl. “I want Kyungsoo to be happy... I can't let his smile end right now. Yana... Can you keep Kyungsoo happy? Can you please protect him?”_

_“I can try. I don't want to see him sad, too.” Yana frowns. Eunji hands the tiny bundle on her arms to Yana. Both Eunji and Yana gushed when Kyungsoo exclaimed happily when he saw Yana's face._

_“He likes you.” Eunji says, her voice masks the words with relief and contentment. “Thank you, Yana.”_

_“You’re welcome, miss.” Yana grins and holds Eunji's cold hands. “I'll always make sure he's happy just like this.”_

_Eunji nods_ _“Yana, one last thing.I want you to give this to him when the time comes.” she gives the girl the notebook she held onto awhile ago_ _and gestured that they should go._ _Yana almost questioned what ‘time’ is she talking about but she stopped and thought of another question._

_“Will we ever see you again?” Yana asks, turning to Eunji for the last time._

_“I hope so.” Eunji whispers._

_But that tiny spark of hope dies when all that's left is a burning house._

_~_

_It's been seven years since Yana brought home a little boy that she decided to protect. Do Shiho doesn't know what to do at first because it's not a common thing to have a baby handed over to you, is it? But with the little bundle of joy smiled at her, she knew she had to keep the kid. Having two kids alone_ _was troubling at the beginning but as the days grew by, Shiho is happy to have two angels beside her._

_It was a nice day, the clouds weren't covering the blue of the sky but it's already dark and Shiho is sure Yana shares her worry for Kyungsoo but a heartbeat later, the kid in question bursts through the door with a wide smile and greetings for his mother and his sister. “Come sit, dinner is almost ready.” Shiho tells her son, gesturing to the chair beside Yana's._

_“Why did you come home so late anyways? We were so worried about you.” Yana scolds and Kyungsoo pouts._

_“I was just playing...” Kyungsoo replies._

_“Now, now, the good thing is Kyungsoo’s here and nothing bad happened to him.” Shiho says in a calm voice. “But you must ask permission next time, okay Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo nodded and they gave thanks for the meal before digging in._

_Moments after, as Kyungsoo puts their dishes away, a loud, frantic knock came from their front door. The three members of the household shared each other's gazes, all of them in question on who it might be._

_“Open up!” a voice of a man boomed behind the fragile wooden door._

_“Wa-wait a second.” Shiho calls out. She then ordered her kids to go hide upstairs. After making sure that they are safe, Shiho opens the door to a bulky man wearing the uniform of an Absolute. “What can I do for you, sir?” she asked politely._

_A slightly smaller man, then, stepped up and ordered the previous bulky man to stand guard behind him. “Well you see Mrs. Do, we got some... information from our trusted sources that you are housing someone that we think would be quite, let's just say, troublesome in the near future.” the guy said in a painfully malicious tone that made Shiho's hair stand._

_“I... I don't know what you mean, sir.” Shiho denies, secretly wiping her clammy hands on her skirt._

_“You know, woman, I really loathe people who lie to me.” The guy said and Shiho watched in horror as the man's nails grew sharper before she fell down to the ground in a pool of blood._

_Upstairs, Yana and Kyungsoo hid inside their shared room. Yana keeps her arm around Kyungsoo. Her brother is already shaking and Yana fears for him._

_“Noona...” Kyungsoo whispers._

_“Shh, Soo, why are you crying? It's gonna be okay.” Yana tries to comfort Kyungsoo with a peck on his forehead._

_“Noona... Umma’s heart... I can't hear her heartbeat anymore..” Kyungsoo says with a defeated expression. In an instant, Yana gets pulled into a dark, closed, space. She felt like her stomach be_ _c_ _ame a pit where she continuously fall down. She's sad but most of all she felt scared._

_“Here, kitty kitty. Where are you hiding?” a voice from the hallway outside reached the siblings' ears. The sound brought back Yana to where they are now._ _She quickly grabbed notebook with almost yellowish paper that she kept for a long time because she figured she should give it it to Kyungsoo already._

_“Kyungsoo,_ _hold on to this okay? This was given by your mother to me. She asked me to give this to you at the right time and I think it’s right now. I haven’t read it yet because it’s for you. We have to_ _go out the window_ _. J_ _ump after me okay?_ _Whatever happens, run as fast as you can even if it means leaving me alone._ _Trust me.” Yana says firmly. The two headed towards the window and carefully slipped through it. Yana went first and Kyungsoo followed quickly. The leaves rustled under their feet as they ran through the field right beside their little home into the woods._

_The stranger who ended their mother's life smirked as he watched the two children trying to stay away from his grasp without stumbling in their feet. “Found you.”_

 

 

~

 

 

“I don’t know what happened next after that. It was all a blur. All I know is that I got separated from my Noona because she told me not to look back and just run for it and I end up in the local orphanage. They took good care of me and even let me study.” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun who stared at him all throughout his story. They were all alone inside the training room, sitting on the chairs on the opposite sides of the table.

 

“Kyungsoo... I told you that we’re the same right?” Baekhyun prompts to which Kyungsoo nodded. Baekhyun did to Kyungsoo what he did to the other members before who were Sui Generis. That is to look into their Abilities.

 

“I still don’t understand what you mean by that. I do-”

 

“Have you read what’s inside the notebook your mother left you?” Baekhyun cuts off Kyungsoo’s words with another question.

 

“No, hyung. Honestly, at the time I couldn’t read it because I was mourning over the family I grew up with. I kept the notebook but never read it. I guess I forgot to do so over the past years.” Kyungsoo replies.

 

“We need to know what’s inside there.” Baekhyun tells him, standing up.

 

“Huh? Why?” Kyungsoo asks. “It’s inside one of my drawers in my apartment.”

 

“Train with Jongdae and Chanyeol in a week then we will retrieve your mother’s notebook.” Baekhyun orders and walked out of the room, leaving Kyungsoo alone inside.

 

~

 

“Not bad.” Jongdae comments from the side lines as he watched Kyungsoo and Chanyeol approach him after doing a firing round inside the simulation room.

 

“Well, that’s pretty good for half a week’s worth of training.” Chanyeol says and sat on a couch. He reached out and claps Kyungsoo's back with a little too much force that he made the other stumble forward.

 

“Then how about in hand to hand combat?” a voice from the entrance asked. The three turned their heads towards the door to find Baekhyun and Minseok.

 

“He’s getting better at it, although he’s still a bit clumsy.” Jongdae informs them.

 

“We got another lead, although a bit weak, about what the Supremes are up to. Jongdae, I need you to help Minseok with it. You’ll be going out later this night.” Baekhyun says.

 

“I’ll accompany them.” Chanyeol offers, standing up from where he sat.

 

“Yixing will come with them already. It’s better for you to stay here.” Baekhyun disapproves, crossing his arms. “And you, Kyungsoo, will resume your training with me.”

 

“Wha- okay. Yes, hyung!” Kyungsoo exclaims, surprised at the sudden conversation and order.

 

“Let’s get ready now.” Minseok says, gesturing for the others to follow and leaving Baekhyun with his new student.

 

~

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stepped up to the platform that Kyungsoo set up for training right beside the simulation room.

 

“So. Show me what you got, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun smiles, letting Kyungsoo have the first move.

 

“I will attack you?” Kyungsoo asks and mentally punches himself at how stupid that sounds. He has no doubt Baekhyun thinks that too.

 

“Well, yes, given that we’re training right now.” Baekhyun deadpans.

 

“Uhh, okay. Here I go.” Kyungsoo announces and went to hit Baekhyun and he completely fails as expected. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow as he completely blocked the attack and sending Kyungsoo stumbling behind him. Kyungsoo luckily doesn’t lose his balance and went for another swing but Baekhyun grabbed his arm and sent him flying to a different direction. Kyungsoo got up again and tries to land a hit again but miserably fails and he eventually found himself with an aching stomach on the floor.

 

“Are you for real?” Baekhyun asks, trying to hide his chuckle.

 

“I was trying my best!” Kyungsoo pouts like a kid and sat up, crossing his arms. “Don’t laugh at me!”

 

“I wasn’t.” Baekhyun tells him then he falls on his back in laughter.

 

“See? I hate you.” Kyungsoo whines.

 

“What a kid. You don’t hate me.” Baekhyun says, sounding like he stated a fact.

 

“I do.” Kyungsoo retaliates.

 

“No you don’t. Stand up.” Baekhyun orders with a grin.

 

“I do. Okay. I don’t.” Kyungsoo sighs, getting u and dusting his pants.

 

“Come at me again.” Baekhyun instructs and Kyungsoo launches himself. Baekhyun stops the blow with one hand. “You’ve got the strength in your hands. You work out or something?”

 

“Yeah, kinda. Varsity training. I play tennis before.” Kyungsoo explains, waving his hands in the air.

 

“Uhuh. Well, I’m pretty sure Jongdae already thought you the basics. Now it’s time for you to step it up a bit. I can teach you that. Are you ready?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Well, as ready as I can be.” Kyungsoo admits and offers a small smile which Baekhyun returns.

 

“You need to think. Outsmart your opponent. It’s not always about strength. Besides, we’re almost always up against Sui Generis. There are people in here that doesn’t have any Ability but they still come out stronger than their opponents who has them. Why? Because they think before they move.” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo nods.

 

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with a playful smirk. “My turn to attack first. Get ready.”

 

~

 

A few more days passed and Kyungsoo is tired and he refused to get up from his bed for the day.  He finished training with Baekhyun a little after midnight a while ago and his bones are aching from all the running for the targets and shooting. His plan on spending the rest of the day was ended though, because Minyeong decided to wake him up already.

 

“Baekhyun-oppa is already waiting for you at the training room.” Minyeong says as she shakes him awake.

 

“I’ll be there.” Kyungsoo replies with closed eyes. “Soon.”

 

“Oh come on, get up.” Minyeong urges.

 

“Why do I have to get up?” Kyungsoo asks as he snuggles more into his blanket.

 

“Because,” Minyeong emphasizes “Baekhyun-oppa wants to see you at the training room. He told me you’ll be fetching something important back in your apartment. And he’s still taking your word for ‘making sure he falters even once’ in your sparring sessions.” With that, Kyungsoo can’t do anything else but to open his eyes and practically throw his blanket off him.

 

“Okay. I’m up.” Kyungsoo declares and Minyeong laughs.

 

“You’re still on bed.” Minyeong states and Kyungsoo sighs.

 

“Okay fine.” Kyungsoo says and stood up from his bed and stretched his arms out. He and Minyeong went straight to the training room despite Kyungsoo’s protests to at least let him wash his face or something.

 

“Baekhyun-oppa! I’ll leave him here.” Minyeong shouts out to Baekhyun who were facing his ‘own’ work desk inside the training room with holographic images floating in front of him. She then exits the room leaving the two alone once again in silence. Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and smiled.

 

“Nice hair.” Baekhyun comments with a chuckle. Kyungsoo then sees a glimpse of his state on the glass wall of the simulation room, his hair sticking up in every way possible. He quickly fixed it but he failed at that so he just huffed and puffed and let his hair be a mess. “Shall we start?”

 

“What are we gonna do today?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“The usual. This is the last day before I let you retrieve your mother’s notebook. Make sure you outsmart me this time. No slacking. Work your ass off.” Baekhyun replies, getting up from his seat and stretching his arms to the side. As soon as they were on the platform, Kyungsoo gives a blow but Baekhyun effortlessly turned around and hit Kyungsoo on his stomach making the younger double over. “I said no slacking. You want to prove something right? You need to do better than that.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Kyungsoo says firmly as he stood back up. _Outsmart Baekhyun._ It seems impossible because Baekhyun is really good at analyzing his situations carefully and acting on them. Kyungsoo breathes in and out and puts on his stance. He tried so many things before already but they all didn’t work against Baekhyun. It irritates him sometimes. He becomes frustrated over the fact that he can’t even land a single hit.

 

“Think of something.” Baekhyun encourages. He believes that Kyungsoo can at least think of something.

 

Kyungsoo searches his brain for answers. What does he need to stand a chance against someone like Baekhyun? Baekhyun clearly pointed out that there might be someone still stronger than him out there that can cross paths with Kyungsoo. He has to be ready. He has to think. There must be some way. What does Kyungsoo have that Baekhyun doesn’t? That’s when Kyungsoo got his idea. He focused completely, throwing away all the other things in his mind that’s bothering him. He blocks everything but Baekhyun’s heartbeat. He’s not sure if his plan would work but it’s not a bad idea to try it out. He has lived with his Ability for years and he is quite good at reading people’s movements through the race of their heartbeats. It could work as an edge against Baekhyun.

 

People only know about Kyungsoo hearing the ‘heartbeat’ part of it but what lies underneath all that is Kyungsoo’s secret. Who would shout to everyone that their Ability can cut someone’s life? Sometimes Kyungsoo felt ashamed of his Ability. He discovered it when he had once focused solely to a wild rabbit’s heartbeat from the forest near his home before. He was listening to it until he finds himself in a trance wherein there’s nothing but white and the rabbit with a string attached to where his heart is. The tiny strand of string floats around, different colors of light came from it and Kyungsoo just knew it was the rabbit’s life. He don’t know how he knew about it. It seems like a distant memory and he felt that it was as if an old thing he used to do a lot. He was disgruntled after that and lost focus. He got out of the trace-like state and he felt his world spinning. The last thing he saw before passing out was the rabbit frantically escaping.

 

“Yah, Kyungsoo? Are you alright?” Baekhyun asks, breaking Kyungsoo’s train of thought. “You look pale.”

 

“Uh, yes.” Kyungsoo dismisses. “I’m fine. Let’s, um, let’s continue.” Although Baekhyun is in doubt, he agrees for there’s no time to be wasted.

 

Kyungsoo refocuses in Baekhyun’s heartbeat. It was soft and calm but there’s also something that he noted. Baekhyun’s sound is sad. He’s quite sure of that because he heard it in his own heart too whenever he can’t fall asleep and all he can focus on is his own heartbeat.

 

Baekhyun takes a step and Kyungsoo knows he would attack. Kyungsoo quickly reacts and side stepped, completely assuring that he won’t be in Baekhyun’s reach. He then used his reflex to reach and land a hit on Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun got good reflexes from his experience but it was a start because Baekhyun looks surprised at the sudden attack.

 

“Huh. Not bad.” Baekhyun compliments and took a step away. Kyungsoo already got the hang of it after a minute or two and he completely uses his Ability in tune with his attacks against Baekhyun. Baekhyun, on the other hand, seemed pleased at the improvements Kyungsoo is showing him and slightly wonders if Kyungsoo is using his Ability. About half an hour passed of Kyungsoo giving out well-thought attacks and Baekhyun almost getting caught on them. Kyungsoo then decided to just go on. He’s almost there, landing a hit. He just have to think harder. Kyungsoo can feel that Baekhyun is wondering right now of what will be the next attack. Just then, Kyungsoo got an idea from what Baekhyun told him in one of their sparring sessions. Baekhyun gave out the information that he’s not quite good at defending himself from attacks aimed at his body’s lower portion. It was probably a nice thing to remember at the moment.

 

Baekhyun starts to go inside Kyungsoo’s range again. Kyungsoo sensed an incoming hook and he dodged it with much ease than before and he’s suddenly at Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as Kyungsoo got up real quick. Baekhyun tries to swing again but Kyungsoo stopped his hand and locked his knees. The next thing Baekhyun knew is that he’s the one lying on the floor and Kyungsoo is on top of him.

 

“Hah, hyung. I win this time.” Kyungsoo laughs. “I win!”

 

Kyungsoo then got up and offered a hand to Baekhyun who took it with a smirk. “That was quite good, student.” Baekhyun says.

 

“Good? I was great! Come on, admit it.” Kyungsoo is still high from his achievement.

 

“Okay fine. You were better than I expected.” Baekhyun replies, pacifying Kyungsoo’s demands.

 

“I can’t believe it! I won!” Kyungsoo did a little dance and a whoop with his hand in the air. Baekhyun watched in fascination. The kid has talent but he sure can get cocky.

 

“Yah! Don’t be too proud of yourself.” Baekhyun reprimands and Kyungsoo stopped his dance number.

 

“Yes, hyung.” Kyungsoo salutes.

 

“Keep practicing and improving yourself. Now I can officially call you a part of our little family.” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo.

 

“Welcome aboard, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? hehehe leave comments or message me on twitter! (@baekdo_universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a different genre from me yeah? Hehe what do you guys think?


End file.
